Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display device with the display panel. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of reducing a width of a bezel of a display device and a display device having the display panel.
Discussion of the Background
In general, a liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel configured to include an array substrate, a color filter substrate, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate, and a sealant disposed between the array substrate and the color filter substrate to couple the array substrate and the color filter substrate.
To improve a process efficiency of the liquid crystal display device in accordance with automation of the whole process of forming the liquid crystal display device, a titling process is performed on the array substrate for the liquid crystal display device to form an identification mark or a verification code on the array substrate.
However, when the liquid crystal display device has a narrow bezel structure in which a peripheral area of the liquid crystal display panel is reduced, a space required to form the identification mark or the verification code is insufficient.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.